


The Righteous Man

by bachaboska



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Lovers To Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Billy Rocks. Hitman. Murderer. Criminal. Madman. And his ex lover - Goodnight Robicheaux, the cop who wants to do the right thing.My last Billy/Goody vid. Enjoy!





	




End file.
